


Sit Pretty

by HardStansOnly



Series: when you call my name [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Corset, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, I.M is a little shit and that's why we love him, M/M, MX loves their maknae, Multi, OT7, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slice of Life, stage names because author is lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Posture is important.





	Sit Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the Oprah of corsets apparently. You get a corset! And you get a corset! Everybody gets a corset! - S

I.M was the first to arrive home after practice since he didn't have vocals that day which left an hour or so for him to entertain himself. Feeling too jittery for a movie he jumped in the shower to wash off the sweat from practice and the walk home. Standing under the warm spray he couldn't help but think of his partners which brought a smile to his face. They were doing well this comeback and the fans were being so supportive. They had come a long way since No. Mercy and every bad day and terrible argument had been worth it for them to where they were now. 

“Puppy?” A voice calling from the otherside of the door caught his attention.

“Shit. One second.” I.M washed the conditioner out of his hair before stumbling out “Sorry. I didn't realize I had been in there that long.”

“It's okay puppy.” Kihyun kissed him “We haven't been home more than a few minutes.” the older brushed their noses together affectionately “Go get dressed before you catch a cold.”

“Okay.” Stealing another kiss I.M made his way back to the room. Along the way he collected kisses and warm touches from the other members making their way through the hallway until he was nearly glowing. They were all so free with their affection, not just to him but each other as well, and with each touch he felt the warmth spread. Returning to his room he opened the drawer with the false bottom to pull out the pale silver corset he had stashed away. It took some finagling but he was able to slip it on and secure it fairly well before carefully bending to pull on leggings and a loose shirt. He wanted to surprise his partners but not just yet.

“I.M?” A knock sounded before the door opened “Dinner will be ready soon.” Minhyuk smiled when he pulled the man over to kiss him. 

“Kiss me some more?” I.M cupped the other's face gently.

“You're plotting.” Minhyuk scrunched his nose but obliged anyway. Slowly the two kissed, exchanging lazy brushes of tongues while hands tangled in each others hair. I.M was happy just to stay there with his lover pressed against him drinking in the warmth but soon Kihyun's voice echoed down the hallway calling them for dinner. “So what are you plotting puppy?” Minhyuk kissed his cheeks.

“I have no idea what you mean.” I.M smiled innocently “Let's go get dinner.” Arms wound around his middle “If we're late Kihyun is going to be upset.”

“Let him be upset.” Minhyuk nuzzled into his hair “I want to see what you got hiding under here.” fingers trailed along his midsection trying to figure out what was underneath “What are you hiding here puppy?”

“Why don't you find out.” I.M let his eyes drift closed

“Oh no you two it’s time for dinner.” I.M chucked at Jooheon standing in the doorway eyeing them up “Let's go.”

“Jooheon.” I.M held out a hand innocently “Come here.”

“This is a trap.” The older rapper sighed but took the hand nonetheless “Kihyun is going to murder us.”

“I'll make it up to him.” I.M pulled Jooheon in to kiss him and slid a hand up the man's chest. “Jooh-”

“DINNER. NOW.” Kihyun's voice echoed loudly down the hall making them laugh.

“We should go before he hunts us down.” I.M sighed extracting themselves from one another. The three men walked to the kitchen holding hands “Smells good.” Kihyun eyed him up carefully, noting their rumpled looks and I.M's sweet smile.

“What are you plotting?” Kihyun asked as they sat down.

“You all keep asking that.” I.M quipped picking up his chopsticks “And yet none of you are doing anything to find out.”

“Maknae is mouthy today.” Shownu laughed into his noodles. I.M blew a kiss before digging into his dish.

“Maknae is always mouthy.” Wonho nudged a sleepy looking Hyungwon who rolled his shoulders trying to wake up a bit “So go on I.M tell us what you're plotting.”

“Nope.” I.M winked “Gotta work for it.” His partners all arched an eyebrow but continued eating. Once the plates were emptied and the table cleared I.M went to walk away but a hand fisting in his hair stopped him. “Oh?”

“What do you have planned puppy?” Kihyun whispered.

“Find out.” I.M bit his lip when the fingers tightened in his hair before releasing.

“Strip.” I.M smiled smugly at his partners circling around him in interest. Grabbing the hem of the shirt he slowly lifted it off before dropping it to the floor. “Ohhh. That's very pretty puppy.” He smiled under their hungry gazes “But I did say strip didn't I?” I.M shrugged but shimmied out of his leggings.

“Get on your knees puppy.” Shownu’s voice was low and it send a jolt of excitement through him. Slowly he sank down keeping his eyes locked with Shownu “I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” I.M smirked opening his mouth when the dancer stepped forward “Good boy.” Shownu worked his pants open until the dropped to the floor in a puddle. “Okay puppy.” I.M leaned forward to take him in hand.

“So boys you all here for a good time?” I.M eyed them while teasing Shownu “Business? Pleasure? Pretty boys?”

“Mouthy. Maknae.” Wonho chuckled kneeling next to him “Hands behind your back and hold your wrists.” He obeyed “Shownu come fuck that sass out from his mouth.” I.M closed his eyes as fingers gripped his hair again “That's it puppy. Relax for us.” The first slide of warm skin against his tongue made them all sigh. Despite Shownu's words the dancer was careful to not hurt him as the older fucked into his mouth. “After Shownu is done you're going to sit here and suck off everyone like a good puppy.” I.M moaned making Shownu's hips jerk at the vibration.

“Oh fuck, puppy.” Shownu's hips began to lose coordination “Puppy.” I.M hollowed his cheeks harshly sending the man over “Fuck.” The leader pulled out before kneeling down to kiss him “Thank you puppy.”

“Next.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
